


It's 3am I read promstuck and now I'm bawling.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Its hella gay, M/M, Marchingstuck & Promstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd expected things to go smoother than this now. But hey, you're both awkward teenagers.</p><p>A short one-shot based on Promstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3am I read promstuck and now I'm bawling.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58371) by http://duedlyfirearms.tumblr.com/ , http://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/pseuds/urbanAnchorite , http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephied_Variable/pseuds/Cephied_Variable. 



> I'd recommend listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nd4j1Ms1VYE as you read.  
> Enjoy! And feel free to punch me if you don't that's cool too.

You can hear the door shut behind you, and you notice John taking out his keys, inserting one into the lock whilst blathering on about how “Since we’re now boyfriends we should totally watch a movie together.” and blah blah blah.  
In all honesty you’re not really paying attention to him, you’re not really paying attention to anything though, so you’re sure he’s not offended.  
And by “he” you mean your boyfriend.  
John Egbert, he’s your boyfriend.  
Your boyfriend.  
Boyfriend.  
Oh god John Egbert’s your boyfriend.  
You sit down on the ratty hotel bed, praying to god your legs stop shaking because wow that’s really fucking embarrassing.  
He doesn’t seem to notice as he reaches over to pick up a movie, knowing him it’s probably going to be con air. It’s always terrible movies with John for some reason, and for some other reason that’s one of the things you like about him, and of things there are many.  
The way he complains about having to carry an epi-pen around, even though it’s saved his life on more than one occasion. The way his hair sticks up at all angles, and it’s both sexy and adorable at the same, even though most sane people would ind it idiotic.  
The way he’s looking at you, a small smile on his face and a light flush across his cheeks and god you feel so loved and you kind of feel like throwing up.  
You fidget under his gaze, and you actually jump when he sits next to you and god you’re not ready, you’ve never been ready and you never will be.  
You focus on the TV screen in front of you, and yeah he’s so predictable. You’re watching con air with your nerd of a boyfriend and god he’s so precious and perfect and god.  
Where’s your morail when you need her?  
You fish your phone out from your pocket, bringing up pesterchum and you notice Kanayas icon glowing.  
Perfect.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimmAuxiliatrix [GA]  
CG: DON’T TELL ANYONE THIS BUT I COULD REALLY DO WITH A FEELINGS JAM RIGHT NOW.  
CG: JOHN’S JUST TOO PRECIOUS.  
CG: KANAYA FUCKING REPLY YOU WORTHLESS SHITSTAIN.  
CG: YOURE SUCH A SHITSTAIN THAT EVEN THE GODAWFULL ASS YOU WERE BORN OUT OF WAS ASHAMED TO CALL YOU THEIR OFFSPRING.  
CG: GOD WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN SAYING.  
CG: GET ON HERE YOU NOOKSNIFFER WE NEED TO TALK.  
CG: OH GOD KANAYA HE’S HOLDING MY HAND KANAYA HELP.  
That is definitely Johns hand you’re holding. You build up the courage to look up at him, and he’s blushing and looking away from you and he’s just too perfect. You can feel your face heating up as well, and you quickly look away, jumping slightly when your phone vibrates and you’re pretty sure John giggles.  
You hate him. (But you don’t really of course you couldn’t how could you?)  
GA: May I Suggest Actually Making A “Move” Towards Him?  
CG: ARE YOU INSANE?  
GA: Well It Seems To Be The Most Logical Option, So I’m Going To Dare Say I’m Not.  
CG: I CAN GIVE YOU ATLEAST 20 REASONS WHY THAT IS A DUMB FUCKING IDEA AND ATLEAST HALF OF THEM INVOLVE YOU FUCKING AROUND.  
GA: Karkat, I Would Just Go For It. I’m In the Middle Of Something With Rose And I’d Rather Not Be Interrupted.  
CG: I’M YOUR MORAIL, WHAT’S SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WON’T HELP ME OUT?  
GA: Well, You Wouldn’t Know But It’s Hard To Type When You’re Using One Of Your Hands To Grope Your Matesprits Breasts.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimmAuxiliatrix [GA]

You don’t even want to get slightly involved in that.  
Half an hour later nothing has really changed. You’ve talked a bit, but it consisted of discussing the movie and deciding which pop to get out the fridge.  
Nothing that could be considered “Making a move.” happens.  
You do end up resting your head against his shoulder though. You’re pretty sure your face is on fire but you’re tired and surprisingly his necks a good headrest.  
His hair smells nice too.  
“Karkat, uhh..”  
Oh god is he trying to make a move.  
You sit up to look at him, and his face’s dark red, he looks so awkward and he’s rubbing the back of his neck and god you love him so much.  
“I just wanted to let you know that I really do love you.” You think your heart is melting, but you’re fine because you can call 911 at anytime.  
But still.  
“I really do, I have for ages and I’m sorry I had to make you wait so long. I’m really sorry Karkat but I’m just so glad you’re my boyfriend.”  
Your mind goes blank, and you can see John panicking in front of you, waving his arms around staring at you with a worried expression.  
“Oh god what did I do. Karkat are you ok? Did I say something wrong oh my god I’m so sorry. Is it because I called you my boyfriend? I cannot call you that if you want, I just figured since we kissed and stuff then it was okay for me to call you that an-mpph! mmphh!”  
Kanaya would be so proud of you right now.  
You’re leaning towards him, your lips are pressed against his and you’re gripping his shoulders, your arms shaking. He’s tense at first, but he eventually relaxes, pushing back against you and placing his hand against your back. He tastes like cheap alcohol and bubblegum but you don’t really care to be honest. His lips are soft and warm and honestly you don’t think your fling with Terezi could ever compare.  
Why didn’t you just start kissing on day one?  
He pulls you back, and he’s lying on the bed and you’re kneeling over him, your faces are flushed and you’re pretty sure you’re wearing the biggest smile you could ever have on your face right now.  
But that’s okay because he’s as well.  
“Wow...”  
“Yeah, same.”  
Oh my god you’re so awkward.  
He giggles, before gently reaching up to run a hand through your hair.  
“Man, Vriska said it’s better to be on top but it suits you, you look really hot.”  
You don’t think your face could turn any redder.  
“I can’t decide whether you’re suggesting something or you’re just terrible at wording.”  
He wiggles his eyebrows, and you can’t help but laugh slightly.  
“Your choice.”  
“I’m happy just spending time with you.”  
He grins and god you love him, you love him so much. You lean in to kiss him again, and you’re both grinning and you just want to spend the rest o your lie like this.  
You still end up arguing over how to put a condom on 20 minutes later, and it’s pretty perfect.  
He’s pretty perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt an urge to write and I can never sleep anymore anyway. Whoops. This was done in like an thirty minutes to an hour, so that's why its crap. Sorry!  
> Also editing, ha! What's that you ask? Something I can't be bothered with at 3:30 that's what it is.


End file.
